


30. Car

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ben likes Harry in pink sunglasses, M/M, Regret, mentions of Rio, suggested phone sex (nothing happens), you know the photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Harry phones Ben after the Gucci show.





	30. Car

**Author's Note:**

> Last November I decided to do a thirty day fic challenge. It's taken me til now to finish it, which is pitiful even for me. But at least we got there in the end.

Ben had been staring out of his office window for at least five minutes when his phone vibrated on his desk. His first thought was irritation - he had enough to deal with, not that anyone would think so if they’d been watching him stare into space for, okay, it had probably been more like ten minutes - but then he spotted the name on the screen and hit ‘accept’ before even picking the phone up.

“Harold!” he said, he voice too loud in the silent office. “Good to hear from you.”

“Heyyyy,” Harry said, his voice muffled.

Ben laughed. Harry had been greeting him that way for as long as he’d known him. Pretty much everything in Harry’s life had changed so much, it made Ben happy that this stayed the same.

“Where are you?”

A car, Ben thought. Or maybe a flight. Always on the move, Harry was.

"M'in the car," Harry said. Or rather, slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Ben asked. A memory immediately flashed into his mind. He pushed it away.

"Lil bit," Harry said.

Ben laughed. "Sounds like more than a little. Where are you? In the world?"

"It'ly. Rome. Jus' going back to m'hotel now."

"Gucci," Ben said, remembering he'd seen it on Twitter earlier. Fans freaking out thinking Harry was going to walk in the show. Ben hadn't even known he was there. "You didn't walk, right?"

"Nah. Just for the party."

"Sounds about right."

On his laptop, Ben typed 'Harry Styles Gucci Rome' into Twitter and scrolled through photos of Harry in a white suit and low vest, pink sunglasses, painted nails, on stage with Stevie fucking Nicks.

"You sang with Stevie Nicks!" Ben almost-yelled.

Harry giggled - it could only be described as a giggle. "I did, yeah. And Elton John said he loves me."

"He told me that when I saw him. You've got a proper fan there."

Harry giggled again and then said, "Ben?"

"Hmm?" Ben had moved from Twitter to Google and was now looking at the photos of Harry in his Elton John Halloween costume. Pink sunglasses again. They really worked for him. Ben had always told him he saw life through rose-tinted specs and now he literally did.

"Miss you," Harry said, his voice smaller than Ben had heard it for a while.

Ben stilled and closed his laptop, glancing over at his office door.

"Harry.” His voice was gentle, but it was a warning.

"M'sorry, but I do. A lot. All the time."

Ben took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're drunk, love. Get back to the hotel, get a glass of water and a good night's sleep."

"M'not that drunk," Harry said. "I'm not, like, too drunk. I know what I'm saying. I wish you were here."

"I didn't even know where you were," Ben said. "I looked it up on Twitter. This isn't... we're not..."

"I still remember how you taste."

Ben almost dropped his phone. He pressed his thickening dick with the palm of his other hand. It had been a while. More than a while. It had been years. And he'd never imagined Harry was--

"Are you hard?" Harry asked.

His voice had changed. It was deeper. So much deeper than when Ben had first met him, but somehow deeper than it had been at the start of this phone call. It had always fascinated Ben how quickly Harry could go from goofy, charming boy to sexy as hell man. It was a lot to deal with. But he hadn't had to deal with it personally since Rio.

"I think about it all the time," Harry said, as if he was reading Ben's mind. "Do you ever?"

Ben stared out of the window again. Forced himself to focus on the blue sky, the corner of the billboard he could just about see for the show he'd created with his best mate. He had a wife he loved, a life he loved. But he thought about what happened with Harry in Rio every single day.

"All the time, Haz."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me what... exactly."

Ben huffed out a laugh. "We're not going to have phone sex."

"Why not?"

Ben could practically hear him pouting. He knew that if he was there - in Rome, in the car - he wouldn't be able to say no. He'd do anything Harry wanted. But he wasn't. He was in LA, in his office.

"Because I'm at work, Hazza. I'm in my office."

"Tell me what you'd do to me if I was there."

Ben laughed again, shaking his head. "You're such a fucking menace."

"You love me," Harry said.

"I do," Ben said.

"Still?"

"Course."

They were both silent for a few moments. Ben rearranged himself in his trousers and then cleared the search history on his laptop.

"Are you almost at the hotel?" he asked Harry.

"Think so. Yeah."

"Get some sleep, okay? And drink some water."

"Okay, mum."

Ben grinned. "I mean it."

"Here now," Harry said.

Ben pressed the phone harder to his ear, as if it would help him see Harry. In Rome, in a ridiculous white suit and--

"Are you still wearing the sunglasses?" Ben asked.

"Hmm?"

Ben heard a car door slam.

"The pink sunglasses. Are you still wearing them?"

"They're on my head."

"They look good. On you," Ben said, his heart squeezing. "You look good."

"Thanks, man," Harry said.

Ben pictured him walking into the hotel, heading for the lift, opening the door to some ridiculously opulent room and slowly taking off his clothes.

"Gonna let me go now?" Ben asked. His throat felt tight. "Some of us have got work to do. Can't all be swanning around the world modelling for Gucci and hanging out with Elton John."

Harry laughed, but it sounded like a sigh. "Can you just stay on til I get to my room."

Ben closed his eyes. "Yeah, Harry. I can do that."


End file.
